A mais brilahante das estrelas
by JuDarkside
Summary: Um passeio e uma surpresa. Songfic inspirada na música Yellow do Coldplay. - Resumo horrivel, leiam que vai ser melhor.


A mais brilhante das estrelas

-Lils, vamos dar uma volta? Queria te mostrar uma coisa – disse James, passando um braço envolta dos ombros da namorada.

-Está bem. Aonde você quer ir?

-Vamos indo, você saberá.

Depois de um tempo de caminhada pelo castelo, James começou a falar:

- Te admiro tanto, sabe disso não é? É tão inteligente e enfrenta todos os preconceitos de cabeça erguida. Você é maravilhosa.

_Look at the stars,__  
><em>_Look how they shine for you,__  
><em>_And everything you do__  
><em>_Yeah, they were all yellow.__  
><em>_(Olhe as estrelas__  
><em>_Veja como elas brilham para você__  
><em>_E para tudo que você faz__  
><em>_Sim, e elas eram todas amarelas)__  
><em>

- Obrigada. Só não fale muitas coisas assim ou vou ficar mais egocêntrica que você, ok? – disse ela corando. Ele sorriu de leve para ela, em seguida lhe dando um selinho demorado.

-Falo sim, pois você era a menina que me fazia sonhar acordado com o momento em que eu poderia estar com você, somente te olhar lendo ou estudando. Você não sabe o quanto me fazia oscilar, só pelo fato de estar perto e você me fez aprender que para tudo tem o momento certo, eu aprendi a ter paciência, e esperei a minha vez para ter você.

_I came along,__  
><em>_I wrote a song for you,__  
><em>_And all the things you do__  
><em>_And it was called "Yellow."_

_(Eu progredi__  
><em>_Escrevi uma canção para você__  
><em>_E para tudo que você faz__  
><em>_E ela se chamava "amarelo")_

_So then I took my turn,__  
><em>_Oh what a thing to've done,__  
><em>_And it was all yellow._

_(Então eu esperei a minha vez__  
><em>_Que coisa para ter feito__  
><em>_E era tudo amarelo__)_

A essa altura, nos olhos de Lily estavam brotando lagrimas.

- Quem é você e o que fez com meu namorado? – disse ela rindo, e limpando algumas lagrimas que escaparam.

- Estamos chegando ao nosso destino, amor. Logo verá a ambuiguidade da frase. E eu espero que goste. – disse ele em tom misterioso.

Logo chegaram na mais alta das torres do castelo, e também a com a visão mais privilegiada do céu.

_Your skin__  
><em>_Oh yeah, your skin and bones,__  
><em>_Turn into something beautiful,__  
><em>_Do you know?__  
><em>_You know I love you so,__  
><em>_You know I love you so._

_(Sua pele__  
><em>_Sim, sua pele e seus ossos__  
><em>_Transformaram-se em algo bonito__  
><em>_Você sabe?__  
><em>_Você sabe que eu te amo tanto__  
><em>_Você sabe que eu te amo tanto e muito__)  
><em>

- James! Eu não gosto de altura, vamos sair daqui. – choramingou Lily.

-Eu sei, mas você ama as estrelas e seu brilho, então não pode deixar de lado seus medos para aproveitar as suas paixões? - James dizia com um sorriso carinhoso em seus lábios.

_I swam across,__  
><em>_I jumped across for you,__  
><em>_Oh what a thing to do.__  
><em>_'Cause you were all yellow,_

_(Eu nadei__  
><em>_E superei as barreiras por você__  
><em>_Que coisa a se fazer__  
><em>_Porque você era toda amarela__)  
><em>

-Está certo então. – cedeu Lily.

James abraçou Lily por trás, e continuou falando enquanto os dois admiravam o céu:

- Eu te amo tanto. Por você eu superei meus limites, o meu orgulho, o meu ego e a minha infantilidade, porque você vale a pena Lily e qualquer coisa que eu faça, ainda não será o suficiente para te mostrar o quanto eu te amo e é por isso que eu vou te pedir uma coisa agora.

_I drew a line,__  
><em>_I drew a line for you,__  
><em>_Oh what a thing to do,__  
><em>_And it was all yellow._

_(E estabeleci um limite__  
><em>_E estabeleci um limite para você__  
><em>_Que coisa a se fazer__  
><em>_E era tudo amarelo__)  
><em>

Ela virou-se e o encarou nos olhos de forma indagadora. Ele a ajoelhou-se e tirando do bolso uma caixinha de veludo vermelha e disse:

-Lily Evans, você é a melhor coisa que podia ter me acontecido, me deixa provar o quanto eu te amo pelo resto da minha vida. Casa comigo?

_Your skin,__  
><em>_Oh yeah your skin and bones,__  
><em>_Turn into something beautiful,__  
><em>_You know,__  
><em>_For you I'd bleed myself dry,__  
><em>_For you I'd bleed myself dry._

_(Sua pele__  
><em>_Sim, sua pele e seus ossos__  
><em>_Transformaram-se em algo bonito__  
><em>_E você sabe__  
><em>_Por você eu daria todo o meu sangue__  
><em>_Por você eu daria todo o meu sangue__)  
><em>

Lily ajoelhou-se de frente para ele sorrindo, beijando ele até o fôlego acabar.

- Eu aceito, porque eu também quero te mostrar o meu amor por você pelo resto da minha vida.

E depois de mais alguns beijos ele se levantou, erguendo ela junto consigo e abriu a caixinha de veludo que guardava um anel de prata com uma pedra topázio em forma de estrela.

- Como brilha! – exclamou Lily.

- Não mais do que Lily Evans, ela sim é a mais brilhante das estrelas.

_It's true, look how they shine for you,__  
><em>_Look how they shine for you,__  
><em>_Look how they shine for...__  
><em>_Look how they shine for you,__  
><em>_Look how they shine for you,__  
><em>_Look how they shine..._

_(É verdade, veja como elas brilham para você__  
><em>_Veja como elas brilham para você__  
><em>_Veja como elas brilham para__  
><em>_Veja como elas brilham para você__  
><em>_Veja como elas brilham para você__  
><em>_Veja como elas brilham__)  
><em>

E a partir dali a vida foi cheia de estrelas amarelas, cada uma com um pouco do amor e da história de Lily e James.

_Look at the stars,__  
><em>_Look how they shine for you,__  
><em>_And all the things that you do._

_(Olhe as estrelas__  
><em>_Veja como elas brilham para você__  
><em>_E para tudo que você faz )_

* * *

><p>E essa foi minha primeira fic. Espero que tenham gostado e tambem espero que deixem sua opinião aqui. Bj e até a próxima.<p> 


End file.
